Oh ho ho
|-|Fake Body= |-|True Body= |-|Powered Suit= Summary Oh ho ho (real name unknown) is an Information Alliance Elite, and pilot of the Object Gatling 033, also known as Rush. She is referred to by the protagonists as "Oh ho ho" because of her distinctive laugh. She's also a famous Class A Idol in the Information Alliance, using a fake CG body and augmented reality for her shows and net concerts. During her repeated encounters with the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, Oh ho ho has developed a rivalry with Milinda Brantini, their Object pilot, and also an interest towards Quenser Barbotage due to his skills and accomplishments, which only fuels the former rivalry even more. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B physically, at least 9-B with prototype beam weapons Name: Oh ho ho (real name unknown) Origin: Heavy Object Gender: Female Age: Around 10 years old Classification: Human, Elite, Captain, Class A Idol (A for Augmented Reality) Powers and Abilities: Enhanced body and mind, skilled Object pilot | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection Attack Potency: Human level | Wall level physically, at least Wall level (Used to attack armored cars and VIP planes, capable of putting fist-sized holes on bull-like robots with composite-armor and melt them down with continous firing) Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic reactions (Comparable to other Elites) | At least Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Likely Superhuman (Casually dual wields heavy weapons that weigh more than a bar of a barbell as if they were handguns) Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class (Has the strength to rip a tank's hatch and a hit from her would be more of an impact than a steel construction beam) Durability: Likely Human level normally, Street level with suit (An Elite's special suit is made to endure any climate or environment, and it also contains high-level protection against bullets, blades, and explosions, easily stopping 9mm bullets) | Wall level (Wouldn't even budge from an anti-personnel grenade detonating right in front of her, tanked a giant anti-materiel rifle's bullet that can likely blast through walls, completely unscathed by a gas explosion and her weapon exploding on her hand) Stamina: High Range: Human melee range | Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters with beam weapons Standard Equipment: Gatling 033 | Powered Suit, two prototype assassination beam weapons Intelligence: High mental capabilities, comparable to other Elites Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Powered Suit: A concept machine modeled after Oh Ho Ho that was made for a robot show and then kept by her unit. It's 4m tall, and despite its life-like features and texture, it's still technically a powered suit made of composite armor and pseudo-moisture-retaining silicone woven with cellulose nanofibers, so it's well armored. It can be either piloted or controlled remotely. ** Prototype Assassination Beam Weapon: A rapid-fire beam cannon meant to be carried by an armored vehicle or fixed to a turret. They were originally meant for assassinations on the surface or in the air, as they were developed to vaporize VIP planes and armored cars that are using routes that avoid the Object and all its laser beams, but they are apparently quite underpowered due to the lack of an internal reactor to power them. Key: Base | Powered Suit Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Heavy Object Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Captains Category:Military Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Idols Category:Kids Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9